Tamashi Ishi
by soarath
Summary: Curiosity of a seven year old Naruto leads him on an adventure unlike any you have seen before, NarutoXFemKyuubi later on. Rated M for profanity and gore, viewer discretion is advised but rarely followed.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any other anime or manga support the official release *

Wind howled and rain fell over the village of Konohagakure, the village was quiet extremely so the town's lights were on but the people absent every few minutes you could catch a glimpse of a ninja doing a routine patrol but besides the small presence they held the village was silent.

Lightening flashed and illuminated the village for a split second uncovering the small form of a child no more than seven or eight years old walking slowly across the cobblestone ground with no apparent destination, his clothes were soaked and clung to his body like a vice and it looked as if he were trembling.

The ninja who saw him knew who he was and decided to ignore him much like the rest of the village, the kid was trouble in their eyes and always would be his pranks and needless loud and brash behavior got on their nerves something fierce the kid was nothing more than a nuisance and they treated it as such.

If they would have taken a closer look at the kid they would have saw the look in his eyes the eyes that were always so happy and full of life were now dull and clouded with so many emotions it was impossible to place one, he was trembling but not from the cold but from the tears that the rain hid from view.

Naruto try as he might could never understand his life, he had learned early on that people did not like him try as he might to be nice to them they would ignore him outright or even in some cases get angry with him and throw things.

He never could understand their anger, sure he pulled pranks sometimes but that was for attention the people around him. They always made him feel as if he didn't exist so any kind of attention was good in his eyes even if it got him in trouble at least then he knew why they were angry.

Naruto frowned as his mind took the sharp turn diving deeper into his own depression his mood soured even more he scowled slightly and closed his eyes attempting to stave off the coming headache, he knew it was pointless but tried anyways taking a deep breath he tried to clear his mind and relax a bit.

He knew he shouldn't be out in the rain like this, he heard other people tell their kids they can get sick doing what he was doing now standing in the rain and thinking but Naruto could not remember ever being sick. Hell he couldn't ever remember getting a stuffy nose or an upset stomach he couldn't even remember ever sneezing from anything besides irritation from something.

It was another enigma surrounding his life he noticed, everyone around him was sharing some form a secret about him the old Hokage knew more than he let on and the villagers did as well, sometimes he just wished he knew why he was so hated at least then he would understand were all their anger came from but he didn't know and that made him angry.

Keeping his happy mask up all the time was starting to wear on him and he knew it every day it became a little harder to cope with the glares the ignorance to it all, and for a split second he contemplated going to the Hokage and demanding an answer but tossed it instantly.

He didn't know a lot but what he did know was that the Hokage was the strongest man in the village and not just in physical power demanding anything of him was not something to do lightly but he knew something his eyes told the true story every time he lied in Naruto's face he showed regret in his eyes about something but WHAT was the million ryo question.

Naruto's scowl deepened a bit as he started his trek deeper into the blocked sector of the village he ignored the caution signs and silently made his way through observing the sights he had never laid eyes on before due to not traversing this far into the east sector of the village.

He stopped a moment and looked into the sky letting the rain cascade down his face silently, his mind still ran through so many things he couldn't truly understand it seemed his life was a mystery and he didn't know if he ever would come to understand half of the things he wished to.

Simple questions deserved simple answers in his mind not half assed answers that don't reveal anything or lies. he sighed and took a deep breath before turning and walking into a small field cleared of most of its debris it seemed to be an old road and he noticed in the middle of said road was a hole that was quite large.

His first instinct was to ignore it and move on maybe head back to his apartment and clean himself up or head out to Ichiraku and grab a nice warm bowl of ramen. But something made him stop and stare at it a few minutes his mind clouded with the possibilities of what was in the hole and his childlike mind took over with the new adventure, letting curiosity win out he followed the small path slowly making sure he didn't trip on any of the loose debris around the hole that had yet to be cleared and made his way to the edge to look in.

He frowned when he noticed the inside of the hole was dark extremely so he could hardly see a few feet down before the darkness was solid. He frowned and went to turn only for the ground to start and slide he only had enough time to widen his eyes and open his mouth for a shout when the ground slid inside the hole pulling him with it.

A scream escaped his lips the moment he slipped but nobody heard it as he fell into the darkness trying desperately to reach for something, anything to grab. Fate had other plans however as he missed everything in his path narrowly and landed on the ground at the bottom of the pit with a thud the air escaping his lungs with an audible huff.

It took him a few moments to get air back in his lungs with a gasp and a quick cough as he pushed himself to his feet with a groan he saw stars when he moved his leg and grimaced before forcing himself to stand.

He leaned against the wall of the pit and sighed heavily while looking around his leg hurt that was the first thing he noticed the second was that he didn't know were he was it took him a moment to gather his bearings before he forced himself straight and took an experimental step sending pain shooting through his leg.

He winched from the pain but gritted his teeth and took another step looking around for an exit of some kind the hole had to lead to some were otherwise why was it here? A few more steps led him to the end of the hole making him frown.

A noise startled him and made him spin around with wide eyes looking in every direction with his eyes darting around he licked his lips slowly and said in a voice that held more confidence than he felt

"who's there?!" his voice echoes through the small area but he got no reply as he waited a few moments before leaned back against the wall only for it to cave in and send him sprawling onto his back with a thud.

When he landed he growled and stood up again dusting himself off while grumbling under his breath only to freeze and look around with wide eyes at what was behind the small dirt wall.

It was dark much like the hole but he could make out the shapes of buildings old buildings that were crumbling with age or collapsed with age or damage he couldn't tell his mouth was wide open as he looked in every direction taking in the new sights silently.

His face went from surprised to confused before suddenly he stopped and frowned why would there be a city below Konoha? It was a concept he couldn't quite grasp the old man wouldn't build over another village would he? Naruto frowned again as his mind thought of the old man with his fake smiles and lies.

He shook his head to ward off the dark passage they were taking and looked around again his eyes examining everything there was about the area he could see with the dim light he had, it looked like a large cage like the village was built into a mountain face to hide itself but something else he noticed was the gems on the roof giving off a dull blue glow that gave a soft light to help him navigate.

The buildings like his previous observation had deducted were old extremely old possibly older than the village he currently lived in much to his surprise the architecture was something he had never seen add this to the fact that there were multiple things that struck him as off.

For one the area was littered with weapons kunai and shuriken all broken and bent rusted and distorted from times touch along with some items he had never seen before like a fan that was cut up more than it was whole and a headband with rust covering the chakra metal something that almost never happened unless it was submerged in salt water then left sitting out.

He knew most of this from books he had read something he enjoyed more than most would think but other things he knew from conversation's he had overheard or the oddball teacher Mizuki had taught them in class that week in the introduction to a ninjas life speeches he enjoyed giving.

He shook his head again and berated himself silently for getting distracted before he made his way forward slowly surveying his surroundings he noticed a house that was leaning slightly and had a high roof in the middle of the village and made his way towards it while looking around him to see if he could spot anything he had never seen or heard of before.

The trip was slow and easygoing in Naruto's mind he had nowhere to be and this place was interesting the items were ancient and intriguing especially to a boy as young as him he saw it all as an adventure add that to the fact that his ankle hurt every time he took a step and you have the reason the trip took so long but he didn't mind as he found different items along the way he found interesting but didn't touch.

As he was making his way he started contemplating what could have happened to the village before its fall it looked like a battle took place the amount of swords and daggers laying around were astounding add that to the headbands and skeletons he found lying in different spots the first one scaring him out of his skin and he assumed there was a fight a large one by the looks of it.

Something else he noticed was the difference in the color of clothing they wore some wore red while others blue and some even green much to his surprise he frowned as he got closer to the tower and noticed the statues in front of it before realizing it was an old temple of some kind and it seemed to have been built tilted for some odd reason.

His face took on a confused look as he examined it slowly taking in the gilded edges of the door that was halfway off its hinges and the broken marble floors leading into the building he assumed it was a temple to worship their deity but what he could not understand were the statues outside the door one was of a fox with its teeth bared in a menacing way the other was of a woman who a smile on her face showing off a pair of fangs while her hands were on her hips.

He blinked a few times at the image before he took a few steps inside the temple and stopped short as the inside suddenly got lit up by an purple glow emanating from the center of the room before it died down into a dull light much like outside.

He blinked a few times to clear the spots in his vision before taking another step slowly making his way into the room it resembled the outside to a point a few statues around the room most of them crumbled from age while others were in good condition but dirty the room was big easily large enough to fit a hundred people.

But what drew his attention the most was the stone on a pedestal in the middle of the room that was glowing a soft purple lighting up the room, littered around the room he saw bodies of a lot of people samurai style armor on a few of them but the one that stuck out the most was the one leaning against the pedestal with a staff gripped in his hand.

His armor was blood red and seemed untarnished by time, the plates of it overlapped and sat evenly across showing its pristine build over some of the other armors in the room. Adding to that the medium sized naginata he had in his hand, the tip stained brown with dried blood and you had an eerie sight the only thing that diminished it was the fact that the body in the armor itself was nothing but bones. But from what Naruto could tell he was a strong man to have defended whatever this stone was until his death.

Naruto looked around the room silently a moment at all of the bodies with a frown, one thing he couldn't understand was why these people killed each other over what looked to be a rock with a funny shape. Now that he actually took a moment to look at it he noticed it looked like a magatama which made him frown slightly.

He hadn't actually ever seen one before certainly not one that glowed purple or at all for that matter, for a few minutes he stood there staring at it but he didn't know exactly what he wanted to do. His mind was whirling as his curiosity battled it out with his rational mind.

Another minute passed before he mumbled a quite 'whatever' and reached forward grabbing the stone and pulling it from the pedestal, only for it to turn bright red and burn his hand making him drop it and clutch his hurting hand but to his surprise the stone levitated in the same position. It was in his hand before suddenly he felt a pulling sensation as the light got brighter, and before he knew it he had his eyes tightly shut and his head covered with his arms as he felt himself get weaker and weaker until he was on his knees.

The light died down slowly before Naruto heard a voice that was distinctively female ask in a heated tone "who do you think you are touching my stone boy?" the question was asked with venom making Naruto flinch at the familiar sound but another thing he noticed was the voice itself was feminine but exuded power he took a deep breath before he licked his dry lips and said in a voice that held less courage than he showed earlier.

"I-I didn't know it was yours I'm sorry... I just found it here surrounded by all these people and assumed it was nobody's... Forgive me" he said before trying to make his way to his feet only to collapse back to his knees his strength completely gone but then the dust cleared and he got a picture of the woman before him he had to blink several times.

He saw her before on the statue outside the door her hair was long and went down her back to her waist and was a crimson red in color darker than some but not as dark as they got her face was angular and she had a sharp chin and eyes that had a slight slant a single fang was sticking out above her lip and she had on an long black dress that did nothing to hide her figure beneath it her eyes were a lighter shade of red than her hair and had a distinctive glow to them with a slit for a pupil.

Naruto gulped when he saw her looking at him only for her face to go from angry to surprise in a second when she saw him he blinked at that and tilted his head slightly at her making her narrow her eyes before kneeling and putting a finger on his forehead and before he knew it he could move again He blinked a moment before saying in a voice that was both scared and curious.

"i-if you don't mind me asking what is the stone? It has to do something if all of these people were willing to die for it…" he asked with simple curiosity in his voice however the woman simply looked at him silently a moment before saying in a commanding voice. "boy lift your shirt"

Naruto simply tilted his head slightly and blinked at her making her cross her arms in annoyance making him blink again but silently he complied and lifted his shirt to reveal his stomach before suddenly she pumped a bit of chakra into his stomach making an intricate seal spiral into existence on his abdomen.

She blinked rapidly at him before chuckling her face going from impatient to a small smile in seconds while she laughed Naruto simply stared at her in confusion but in his mind he was saying 'I think she has went crazy.'

Almost as if she heard him say that she stopped and frowned at him making him blink and take a step back on wobbly legs his strength was still mysteriously missing mostly much to his ire but what she did next shocked him.

She kneeled and pulled Naruto overlooking him straight in the eye she glared at him and said in a voice that held an undertone of power that made him flinch. "the stone you found is mine personally it is in tuned to my soul given to me by my father before he passed on me and my siblings all have one and foolish humans like you assumed you have the power to control them that is what happened to these souls here they invaded this village and attempted to steal the stone but the warriors of this time were persistent in protecting it and fought them in the end it ended in a stalemate and both sides perished as for what it does I don't know if I want to tell you yet first let's have a little chat"

Naruto could do little but nod his head as she pulled him to the floor and into a sitting position he watched her cautiously years of the villagers abuse catching making him cautious around the unknown woman even if she had not done anything hostile towards him yet she seemed powerful and scary at the same time but like everything else in his life his curiosity took over and he waited patiently for her to ask him whatever she wanted to know almost not time passed before she opened her mouth and said.

"What's your name and how old are you?" she asked her gaze went from glaring to simply looking at him with a neutral expression much to his confusion but he nodded and took a deep breath and answered.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am seven. What's yours?" he asked his voice going from even to curious towards the end making the woman raise her eyebrow and smile slightly at the kid who seemed to go from scared to fearless when his curiosity kicked in.

However she didn't reply to him and instead asked the next question. "How did you find this place?" her voice took on a slight tone making Naruto hesitate a split second before shrugging and saying. "I was going for a walk and it was raining and as I was walking in the village I found this hole in the ground in the middle of this old street in a section of the village that is under renovation and well…" his voice stopped a moment before he blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said. "I slipped and fell inside"

The woman blinked a few times before sniggering before she got it under control and nodded but was still smiling much to Naruto's amusement but then he went on "and yeah then I just kind of found this place and started exploring it is truly an interesting place… I wonder who used to live here.." the last part was spoken more to himself than to her as he looked around with curious eyes trying to take in every detail of the building that is until she coughed lightly and made him look back at her and grin while scratching his head again with a chuckle "sorry I zone a lot.." he said his voice sounding more sheepish than his expression making her sweat drop.

Silence reigned between the two as they examined the other both with different thoughts hers on the stone and what to do in this situation and Naruto well he was just thinking of how he could con the woman into buying him ramen however his thoughts were interrupted when she stood back up and looked at him with a serious expression on her face and said in a voice that carried both power and an undertone he couldn't place but it sounded like amusement.

"the stone you found here was a part of nine others ten in total one was given to every one of my family me my brothers and sisters all have our own and they all do different things, things you wouldn't expect to see done in your lifetime brat this one personally well… let me show you" she finished with holding her hand out and letting the stone wobble in the air before darting into her hand.

Naruto shielded his eyes as the stone touched her palm and ignited with a bright red flash that illuminated the room however when the light went from red to purple and suddenly smoke erupted from the stone and swirled around the red armored man leaning on the pedestal before he floated into the air and the smoke formed into a body around the bones.

Naruto blinked rapidly as he saw the man stand up slowly from his in air position and grip his sword with his see through ghost like hands and stare emotionlessly at Naruto ready to defend the stone.

Naruto blinked rapidly as the naginata in his hand crumbled away at his grip from age only the steel being left untouched he blinked a few more times to understand what he was seeing but before he could shout at her for an explanation she told him in a smooth voice that held nothing but amusement at the look on Naruto's face "this stone captured the souls of anyone who dies within a certain area of it and stores them what I just did was the simplest of its uses projecting the soul onto the body to fight for a short time they feel no pain and fight until their energy's run out" she swept her hand at him as he started fading away and suddenly the smoke escaped back into the stone silently with a grin she twirled it on her finger before frowning and looking at Naruto as he opened his mouth to ask another question.

"Well you said that your siblings all got one and there are ten so you have nine other siblings? Wow you're so lucky." He spoke softly as he gazed at the stone silently and watched the purple glow flicker across its surface in a wild way The woman frowned at that and went to say something only for Naruto to speak again.

"One more question and I will leave you alone." He said while averting his attention from the stone to her face he tilted his head slightly and smiled a bit "how did you appear like that when I touched it?" he asked his tone curious while his face scrunched up in an confused way while he tried to answer his own question in his mind, a perplexed expression crossed her face as she tried to figure out the answer herself before suddenly nodding.

"Well Naruto. She said almost as if testing the name on her tongue. What I think happened was when you touched the stone the seal reacted to the energy's in it and released me temporarily to interact and keep it from sapping you of all of your strength you see this stone is unique even amongst the others it requires the owner myself to give you my blessing to use it, the others don't have this little problem but they have their own trials to test you so for me to do the trial it must have been a loophole in the seal and allowed me free reign for a few minutes at least until the deal is finished" her voice was neutral as she spoke and her tone gave nothing away.

Naruto however frowned and tried to process what she had just told him making her raise an eyebrow as he scratched the side of his head and gave her a perplexed look before saying in a confused tone  
"what seal? And why were you in a seal to begin with?" he asked blinking owlishly.

She blinked herself before shaking her head and sighing remembering he had not been told about his situation she took a deep breath before kneeling again and looking Naruto in the eye her eyes hard as steel she spoke.

"Tell me Naruto. What do you know about the kyuubi attack on your village a few years ago?" her voice was stern to make sure he didn't deter from the question it took him a moment to gather his thoughts before he shrugged and said. "eh I don't know a huge fox came over and stomped on the village until our last Hokage used some kind of jutsu that killed it?" his face held a confused look as he phrased his statement as a question but she understood and nodded the description was crude but accurate A moment or two passed before she said.

"something like that well you see you were lied to the Hokage as you call him was a simple man along with everyone else in your village the fox showed up and was rampaging across the village but what you don't know is that the fox is not dead in fact the fourth used a jutsu that took the foxes soul and sealed it away inside of somebody but not just anybody" she stopped a moment and poked Naruto in the forehead "a little boy who has a million questions" she finished her voice taking a teasing tone much to Naruto's ire.

A few seconds passed before what she said hit him making his eyes widen before he jumped up and took a step back pointing at her "y-you're the kyuubi?" he asked his voice trembling slightly making her frown and nod to confirm it.

It took a moment before suddenly he blinked and tilted his head to the side "but you're a girl" he stated bluntly making the woman now identified as kyuubi raise an eyebrow before narrowing her eyes at him When he saw her do this he shook his head and said. "No no no you're not a one hundred foot tall fox with nine tails… I don't understand. Why are you a pretty red haired lady?" he stated his face morphing into its confused look once more She simply chuckled and shook her head before standing and stretching .

"I will explain all of that at a later time.. but right now Naruto we have a contract to finish catch" she stated bluntly tossing the stone to Naruto who scrambled to catch it only to freak out when it started glowing a darker purple than before.

A few moments passed before she grinned wickedly and leaned in to Naruto whispering softly to him "try not to die kit.. I think we are going to do great things me and you" she said softly sending an electric thrill up Naruto's spine at the tone she used and just like that she put a finger on the stone as purple smoke surged forward in a large burst and surrounded her making her grow in size and transform into a fox before is eyes.

Naruto blinked rapidly as the smoke vanished into her and tails started sprouting behind her in rapid succession until there were nine swaying behind her not even a second passed before the roof was shattered and the huge fox leaned its massive snout down and touched Naruto on the brow.

A blinding red light erupted from them as the kyuubi vanished all of its red power surging forward and into the stone as the girl reappeared for a split second then vanished as well Naruto was confused as the light got brighter and the stone started to shake the red energy flowing into him started flowing into it as well and then the pain hit.

It was unlike anything he had ever experienced it felt as if his insides were on fire and his head was being beat with a hammer he could feel his body start to shut down as he fell to his knees and clutched the stone tighter than before his breath coming in rapid short bursts before he opened his mouth and screamed as loud as he could.

His voice echoes around the cave he was in as the ground started to shake the building around him crumbled and the floor cracked in rapid succession before suddenly a large crimson beam shot out of him and straight into the sky his voice being muffled by the sound of the debris hitting the ground around him some of them being disintegrated by the red beam firing itself into the sky.

He couldn't breath as he felt the power surge from him faster than he could process his mind went blank and his vision swam he tilted his head back and looked straight into the sky as the beam obliterated the ground below above him and revealed the star lit sky to the world and then as fast as it was there it was gone and the red beam expanded outwards as the stone shot its own power into it.

Purple energy's flowed into the red and swirled around it like a snake all the way to the top until they both apexxed and exploded Naruto could do nothing to protect himself as the area he was in was engulfed in the red and purple light all he could do was grip the stone tighter and wait.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was an old man in his late sixties he had seen more in his life than most could ever claim and in his line of work his age was an accomplishment not many got the chance to experience.

The things he had seen and done in his life were many some of them good some of them bad he had fought in wars to protect his home gained strength to protect those in it he had trained a team of legendary ninja gained titles from his battle prowess and accomplishment's in life names that struck fear into his enemy's hearts names like the professor and the god of shinobi and he even had a few kids, on the other hand he had killed hundreds maybe even thousands of people he had failed his son as a father and let him do as he pleased as a teacher he had turned a blind eye to one of his students actions while. ignoring another one and in recent years he had ordered things to be done that he would never want to see happen again.

As he sat there in his office the rain outside pouring down onto the village he loved so much he couldn't help but think of all the things in his life he could have done differently he could have taken his successor's place seven years prior on the night of the kyuubi attack he could have stopped his foolish student from defecting by ending his life and he could have even saved more uchihas than he ordered be saved two nights before.

He liked to think in his life he did things out of necessity the villages needs outweighing his own and his family's as well. But the decisions he made in life still weighed heavily on his old body and mind taking a deep breath he sighed and shook his head before standing to make his way out the door nothing he could do now could change his past decisions but what he could do was work his way from here on out to make better ones if the opportunity presented itself.

As he reached the door to his office the ground suddenly shook and the glass behind his desk shattered he spun around and ripped the traditional kage robes he had on off tossing them to the side in a heap to reveal his battle armor the first thing shooting though him being that they were under attack but then he felt it.

His eyes widened as he felt the huge power influx of youki as powerful as it was that night seven years prior he felt fear clutch him as he saw the large red beam launch into the air followed shortly by a purple on that snaked around it evenly his fears realized he dashed out of the window and across the closest rooftop only to be blown away as the beams expanded and exploded sending a shockwave through the village that knocked him and most of the ninja in the area to the ground.

He gritted his teeth and made his way back to his feet before rushing in the direction again at full speed his mind whirling with the possibility's surrounding the beam Out of everything he thought of from the seal breaking to Naruto dyeing and the kyuubi being freed he was not prepared for the sight that greeted him .

Naruto was standing in a crater large enough to fit the kage tower in four times over his clothing was missing and blood was streaming down his arms and mouth his right arm was charred black and looked to be clutching something while the area was smoking ominously.

The hokage jumped down and grimaced as he felt the stone under him burn his sandaled feet slightly he looked Naruto in the eye and asked in an cautious voice ninjas surrounding them on all sides poised and ready to strike.

"Naruto-kun are you alright? Can you tell me what happened here?" Naruto stared impassively at the Hokage a moment before he grinned and rasped out "ohayo jiichan…I think I am going to take a nap now" without another word he fell forward and hit the ground with an audible thud.

AN- I have read hundreds if not a thousand story's on this website and I have never seen an idea like this one before so I am the first to do it I claim idea rights beta is Future-Forgotten: he said to let you know he is lazy


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness surrounded him, he couldn't feel see or do anything it was as if he was floating but there was no sensation of being wet. His body was numb his eyes heavy all he knew was that he was alive even if barely, the event that put him in this situation was probably the most excruciating thing he had ever experienced.

It was more than pain, it was more of the sensation of his body dying. He could feel it, different pieces of his body going numb slowly his breathing getting shallower by the minute his eyes closing on their own despite his weak protests.

And then it was all gone, the darkness suddenly started slipping away as white light surrounded the edges of his vision. Slowly overrunning the darkness he had seen the entire time he was here, his breathing evened out blood flowed through his limbs letting him flex his hands. Slowly his eyes no longer forced themselves down but instead opened, energy rushed through him in one single burst making him take a deep breath and lay there while his body rebooted itself.

He sighed heavily after a few seconds and glanced at his charred black arm, blinking to try and comprehend why it looked like that his mind went through a few possibility's until he remembered he had clenched the stone in his left hand.

'The amount of energy that was released all at one time must have damaged my arm. But is the damage fixable is the question'

The second he finished the question to himself he heard it, a soft giggle to his left that sounded strangely familiar and feminine. He turned his head as fast as he could only to come face to face with the same woman from the shrine.

His breathing stopped for a minute as she smiled down at him her sharpened fangs displayed proudly. He stared at her silently his eyes wide and body tense, the same power he felt before was oozing off of her only now it was so much stronger it felt as if it could suffocate him with its sheer presence. But it didn't… it was simply there and before he knew it he was used to it and able to ignore it.

The woman seeing this simply settled on a small grin and patted his head before saying in the same voice as before  
"Oh Naru-kun you surprise me, the amount of power I shoved into you would have killed anyone else instantly yet here you are alive and breathing this is fascinating simply fascinating but I wonder what the drawbacks are going to be? Hmm"

Her voice trailed off after that as her eyes lost focus for a few minutes, Naruto blinked several times before forcing himself to roll onto his stomach and push himself onto his knees. The pain was mostly gone reduced to a dull ache in certain places oddly enough he noticed he still had full use of his blackened arm even if it was uncomfortable to move it.

He sighed heavily before forcing himself to stand, his short stature making it easier than it would have been but he noticed also that he was hungry extremely so and weak. It felt as if his muscles were too small for his body.

He sighed a second time before taking a deep breath and looking back at the woman before him who was regarding him with an interested look in her eyes they held some things he couldn't instantly place. He found curiosity, and she seemed to be excited about something but he couldn't figure out what. He simply decided to ignore it and get down to business, with one more deep breath he said in a voice that was stronger than he felt.

"Listen uhh I don't know where we are or why we are here but if you don't mind could you please tell me why?" his voice was softer than usual and his throat hurt but he got the entire sentence out without much trouble. The fox in human form turned to observe him, her curiosity at the back of her mind for the moment as she regarded him and tried to figure out how to explain where they were. It took her a few minutes but in the end she found the words with her usual strong confident voice she smiled before saying.

"Where we are, is an interesting question that has a difficult answer but I will phrase it in a way you can understand. You see since I am sealed inside you I only have two places I can speak to you, one is this place it is in your mind. In here everything and anything is possible, you can make a milkshake appear in your hand or a giant bowl of ramen. I like to call it the training room or at least it will be soon, this is where I will show you how to use the stone I have given you permission to use. As for why we are here it is because you are at this very moment in the real world in a coma of sorts, for the last seventy two hours your body has been adapting to the sheer amount of power I shoved through it and it's been changing slightly to maintain this amount of demonic energy. Not to mention the power of all of the stored souls released at once into you then to me to give me the energy to give you the power, but you see there are drawbacks that we are going to have to learn together because to be honest you're the first person to ever be allowed to use the stone that has lived more than an hour after the power influx that is."

She stated plainly, her voice was eerily calm and collected making Naruto shiver slightly. Not once did her voice change in the entire conversation, almost like she was talking about the weather and it frightened him slightly that she talked about his life like it was nothing but a small amount of change you didn't really need but kept anyways because it was convenient.

He was uncomfortable with the tone and did nothing to hide it, but she simply ignored it and continued with what she was saying.

"On another note your body is about to be able to wake up, it should be able to function to a point at least until it heals the rest of the way in a couple of days. It won't be anything major but right now you will feel weak and want to sleep a lot, your earlier energy will be gone and the entire time you are asleep you will be here and I will explain the things the stone can do. However just because you know what it can do does not mean anything, you will have to physically work in the real world with your body to learn these things all I can do is give you instruction on how they work perhaps even pointers while you attempt them but it will all come down to you in the end."

Her voice was neither mean nor angry, simply stern and unmoving the simple fact that she was teaching him something and not ignoring him like everyone else did. His opinion of her went up at that but he was still wary around her, he didn't know her intention nor did he think he wanted to. She was in all aspects a demon, a powerful scary demon that almost destroyed the entirety of the village a few short years ago but would a demon really want to help him? Should he even accept the help from her, if he did would it make even more people afraid? The entire thing made his head hurt but he had to know his curiosity was killing him and he knew it so with a small bit of curiosity and a lot of courage he softly cleared his throat and said.

"Why do you even care?" his voice was soft and sounded surprisingly dejected, she looked at him silently a moment her eyes staying hard and firm but her smile did slip for a moment. She didn't care much about a lot of the things humans did, hell all she truly cared for was herself but the things she had seen the village do to this kid, this boy who didn't even know until a few days ago that she was sealed inside him it made her angry she wouldn't admit it but she was insulted and angry.

For one they called him her 'HER' a two hundred foot tall demon that could crumble mountains with a single blow and cause tsunamis with a flick of her tail. Was called a small seven year old kid whose only crime was being chosen by a man who loved his village more than his family, she didn't kneel to comfort him nor did she attempt to make him feel any better she simply set her jaw and said in a clipped tone.

"I want to see the faces of these villagers when you are above them, their faces when they see the kid they abused and ignored has the power to kill them with almost no effort. I want to see the eyes of the man who says he loves you like his own family when he finds out you knew the whole time he was lying to you, and I want to see the world when you do what they call impossible that is why I am doing this. Not for your trust or friendship simply to give you a chance, I see the potential in you potential to be one if not the best ninja to ever leave this village and while others ignore it. I want to capitalize on it I want to be the one you look at one day when people ask you how. That is the reason so tell me brat, can you do it? Can you handle the training I will give you, the pain that I will put you through can you? Because if you can't then I will just have to take my gift back and let you go about this your own way in a village with people who will never see you as you always the demon you contain."

Her voice near the end was slightly higher than when she started and her eyes portrayed anger but Naruto didn't care. What he heard was enough to make him happy, even if he was a bit hesitant he could tell she spoke the truth. Her body language spoke volumes of how she felt making Naruto smile slightly, a smile that nobody had seen in many many years. He looked up at her a moment, her taller form towering above him and said in a voice that was stronger than the last time he spoke.

"Does this mean you are my friend?" he asked almost hesitantly, his voice was stronger but had a small quiver in it showing his nervousness. To his surprise the demon fox simply smiled down at him and tilted her head slightly as if contemplating the answer, a long tense moment passed before she put her hand on his head and said.

"We'll see" And with that the world started vanishing before his eyes, and in its place the white ceiling of the place he hated the most appeared.

He stared silently at it for a few minutes not moving, his eyes simply blank while he tried to process everything he learned in the last few days. He felt a multitude of things anger, betrayal, pain everything in his life so far was a lie. The man he assumed love him like his own family lied to him daily, the villagers hated him, he lived in a shitty apartment and to top it all off he released a huge amount of the kyuubi's chakra a couple of nights before.

With a deep breath he pulled himself back to reality and used his arm that was not in a cast to push himself up into a sitting position, his arm throbbed in protest but he ignored it. Multiple days of him not moving must have did a number on his body, nothing that was unfixable just an annoyance.

A second later he noticed them, three people standing in the room staring at him. He turned his head and stared at them all blankly, his face not portraying any emotion he knew this was going to happen it was the only logical outcome for what had transpired. In front of him was Sarutobi Hiruzen without his kage robes instead he seemed to be ready for combat, along with a nameless Anbu and a man with shaggy white hair odd looking clothes and an headband that read simply "oil". He blinked not recognizing the man but simply waved it off and kept his face neutral while he stared at them blankly.

He noticed in doing this the third's face saddened for a brief moment before it hardened again, and he opened his mouth to speak but Naruto was not having it and spoke first his voice even and stronger than it was in the past.

"Hello old man…Anbu, odd man with funny clothing for what do I owe the honor of your presence?" The way he worded and said it made all three men flinch at the even and emotionless way he said it, the only one who hid it was the Anbu due to his mask. The entire room quieted after that, nobody knew quite what to say in response to his uncaring greeting. The look in his eyes pained two of the people in the room deeply, both could have done more they both knew it but neither would admit it.

Taking a deep breath to gather himself Sarutobi closed his eyes and straightened himself into his full height, for a man of only five foot seven he was hailed as one of the most powerful to ever be produced from the village hidden in the leaves. Something he prided himself on immensely in his younger days, now he just wanted peace. Years of office and politics surrounded by years of war all of which he fought in had made him weary, nothing would please him more than to let the will of his village fall into a pair of younger more capable hands.

With another deep breath he shook the thought away right now he had other matters to deal with, the sheer amount of chakra released by Naruto a few days prior was cause for concern. He had felt the power behind that chakra all the way across his village and it scared him, It made him remember that night so many years ago the, fear got even worse when he arrived and saw the shape the boy was in after the chakra was suppressed. It was amazing he was even alive, the doctors who worked on him that night worked hard to keep him alive. His organs failed slowly along with his heart twelve hours of surgery five doctors' thirteen nurses and a lot of hope that was what it took for him to stabilize.

The minute he went into surgery he sent for Jiraiya, the situation was extreme so much so that the old pervert used a summon to transport himself to the village that night along with an Anbu who he trusted. They stayed and prepared themselves for the worst if somehow the chakra had suppressed Naruto's consciousness and the kyuubi took over they would have to deal with it by any means necessary.

With that last thought going through his mind Sarutobi's eyes snapped back open and he stared at Naruto who was sitting on the bed gazing back in the same emotionless way he had before Sarutobi said  
"Naruto-kun how do you feel?" his voice carried easily across the small distance to Naruto who was simply looking at them. His gaze gave nothing away at first until it slowly melted away and he frowned before his eyes showed anger, a lot of it, Naruto said in a tone that was much darker than his last.

"Do you really care honestly do you? What makes this time any different than the last? i don't honestly care anymore old man so why don't you just take your two friends and leave my fucking room" The words held too much anger for a young seven year old boy to have, at least a normal seven year old. The adults in the room once again wanted to flinch but none of them did instead all of their expressions hardened.

The Anbu stepped forward and did three seals before touching the ground, his hand glowing with green chakra until suddenly the ground cracked open and wooden pillars shot out and captured Naruto's arms and legs holding him in place. The man with the unique hair and headband came forward and put a small piece of paper on his forehead before frowning and backing up, his face held nothing but confusion until suddenly it fell and he frowned looking at the old kage he said.

"It's him there is no demonic chakra on him at all right now, that is Naruto all the way." His voice was low and even but the anger in his eyes was easily seen by the aged leader, he sighed heavily and nodded before turning to Naruto who was now released from his wooden bindings and rubbing his free wrist with the exposed fingers of his left arm. The frown was still on his face as Sarutobi spoke

"You asked me what changed Naruto-kun... Absolutely nothing has besides yourself, that is you know I do my best to stop what the villagers do but-"Before he could continue he felt something hard hit him in the cheek, it stung for but a second before he heard metal hit the ground behind him. Turning to the sound he noticed it was a bedpan he blinked before looking at Naruto who was staring at him with anger in his eyes, more than before a few tense seconds passed before the Hokage went to say something only to be interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it just leave, you confirmed what you wanted take your two little pawns and go. I have better things to do than listen to more of your lies." At the end of his sentence his voice broke for a second showing that he was hurt as well as angry, but nobody could find anything to say. The aged leader stood a moment before flickering away followed swiftly by his Anbu.

The odd looking man with funny clothing stayed a moment however and stared at Naruto silently, Naruto couldn't place the emotions crossing his face but he didn't much care he just wanted to be alone. He hurt not from physical pain but from the feeling of being betrayed by the only person he saw as precious, it was one thing to know he was lying it was another to figure out what he was lying about and have him try to lie again, right after he showed he didn't trust you it hurt more than he thought it would and as the first tear fell the old man left.

Across town minutes later another meeting happened, Jiraiya leaning against the wall in Sarutobi's office stared impassively at the older man across from him. Emotions ran wild through him but his face remained passive, he couldn't quite figure out what he wanted to feel everything he had been told was a lie obviously, well everything for last couple of years that is.

For years he had been on a mission every time it was almost over he got it extended for some other useless lead that ended nowhere, only to get another false lead at the end and on the slim chance that he could figure out something he followed them blindly. The letters from Konoha giving him updates on the kids' condition only to show up and find out they were all lies.

The emotions kept running through him until finally he settled on anger and betrayal, he obviously didn't hide it due to Sarutobi's instantaneous pick up on them. He frowned deeper than he had before and stared at his student as if he was the one at fault, Jiraiya didn't know why that made him even angrier than before but it did and before he knew what he was doing he spoke.

"Old man for years I have trusted you, for years and that is the only reason I have not attacked you yet. I want an explanation now on why you have been lying to me for the past seven years, I want to know now." His voice held both anger and pain in it as he punctuated his point with a slightly louder tone at the end.

Sarutobi's visage instantly hardened he slowly took his pipe from the desk and lit it with a small katon jutsu, his eyes boring into Jiraiya's the entire time not flinching or shying away. In that moment he looked a lot younger than he was and the power he held seemed to be radiating off of him, Jiraiya wanted to shiver at that moment but he stifled it and kept his glare in place. A few moments passed before the older man answered leaning back in his chair his arms on the rests one holding his head up.

"Jiraiya I have told you no lie, me and you have not spoken in years the last thing I said to you before you came back to the village was a goodbye the night after the attack, when you said you were going to take care of some business and would be back in a couple of months. However years later and all I had as proof of you being alive is your monthly updates to me through the council so please do tell me what I have lies so viciously to you about that you would threaten to attack me."

The entire time he spoke his voice never wavered or rose it was the same calm and collected tone he held before once again sending a shiver up Jiraiya's spine, but just like before he ignored it and pressed forward his voice portraying the anger he was feeling.

"No contact? No contact old man! I have sent you weekly updates not monthly for your information and you have sent me hundreds of replies, small missions to be carried out for you hell you even had an Anbu delver the messages in person a few times when I was off the grid. How you fucking found me is beyond me but you did, and for you to sit here and say you have not had any contact with me when it is a blatant lie that is just going over the line old man. I have gotten reports from my people here about the brat but I disregarded them as false when I received your monthly updates on Naruto's condition, saying he was FINE and living GREAT off of the money that I send money that he should be rolling in right now in a house that is secure not that shitty apartment he lives in so tell me old man. Why!?"

The last word was spoken with so much anger that Sarutobi actually flinched for a moment. Jiraiya leaning across his desk with his face a foot or two in front of him made the point even stronger, but his words confused Sarutobi to no end. What missions were he speaking of what weekly updates and most of all what money? The thoughts surged through him in moment before he cleared his throat and said.

"Jiraiya. I'm going to be blunt with you, I gave you no missions during your absence nor have I seen any of this money that you are talking about. The updates I get from you are monthly not weekly and they are usually delivered to the council room by Anbu during a meeting straight from the bird tower, they are also brief you tell me if you find anything or if it was a bust besides this sparse information it's all I have heard from you in seven years. So do not accuse me again of this or we will take this outside and I would absolutely hate to take you back to school brat." His tone was easy and held a stern undertone but his face had yet to change from the frown he was sporting making Jiraiya take a deep breath and assess the situation.

For one if the old man was not the one giving him the missions then someone was, he had the reports multiple of them were gone, burned after memorization for confidence but some of them were not sensitive so he kept the actual orders. With little hesitation he unsealed a small scroll from his wrist and tossed it on the desk. It was abnormal missions infiltrate the northern earth temple and see if they were planning anything.

The mission itself was easy the monks while strong were not warriors they were peace loving people, and getting in and out was not as hard as it would seem. The only problem he had was the restriction seals he needed to place on himself to appear as a civilian, due to most of them being sensors since they were so in tune with their body's chakras yin and yang it was the only difficult part of the mission. Add that to how he found nothing and it was not even a sensitive item anymore.

Sarutobi took the scroll and opened it reading swiftly the contents, his face shifting slowly into a deeper frown as he read making Jiraiya frown deeper as well. The fact that Sarutobi never issued the mission was one thing but for him to have no idea about the missions existence was another.

A few minutes passed silently as he finished the mission report before putting it away silently and rubbing his temples, the vigor he had earlier was all but gone making him appear his actual age. The silence stretched and became uncomfortable until suddenly Hiruzen looked at Jiraiya and said in an tired tone.

"Where did you send the money and how much?" it was phrased as a question but the tone told him it was nothing to joke about so he gave him an honest answer.

"The usual lines I sent it through, a messenger bird sealed in a small scroll that was tuned to my chakra signature. unless there is another person in this village with permission to open classified reports then it is still secure but being withheld somewhere. As for how much well I sent him one fourth of everything I made from my books" He stated nonchalantly.

The look he got in response to that statement was amusing, Sarutobi's eyes widened a bit and he sat silent Jiraiya was sure he could hear a pin drop at that moment but he didn't mess around about it due to the sheer amount they were talking about. It was enough to make the Hyuuga jealous his books sold millions each, and he had published three in the past seven years which one fourth of the profits equaled somewhere around 2,937,432,683.83 yen. (1)

A couple of seconds passed before Sarutobi flared his chakra which made several Anbu appear kneeling before his desk, his face was no longer shocked but angry and set he glanced at every ninja individually and said.

"Bring me Ibiki, Inoichi Yamanaka, and my secretary. I want them here now!" His voice rose considerably at the end making all Anbu present flinch behind their masks before flickering off to do what they were told, the older man stared at Jiraiya before saying "Mask of the Anbu who delivered the orders to you now." his tone breached no argument and Jiraiya sat down to give him al the details he remembered it was no longer only about Naruto it was about a multitude of things falsifying documentation grand larceny and a multitude of other laws broken on a single matter right under the Hokage's nose.

As the sun set and cast its orange, red and yellow rays across the village Naruto stared tiredly out the window, his head hurt and he had yet to make peace with what had happened in the past few hours but he was figuring out he didn't care, not anymore. Maybe it was the fact that the stone kept pulsing to his emotions and a soothing sensations rolled across him.

He didn't understand anything about this stone and frankly he didn't know if he wanted to but the decision was already made and backing out now would leave him exactly where he sat now, alone in a village of people who hate him. At least with this path he had someone to teach him even if it was only on one subject.

With a deep sigh he leaned back on the bed and fell asleep, his subconscious pulling him deeper into his mind until his eyes opened and he stood in the solid white room from before. The red headed woman he knew as the kyuubi sitting cross legged grinning at him almost like she was enjoying his negative emotions. With another deep sigh he nodded to her and her grin widened she stood up and said.

"Then let us begin"

AN- here's chapter 2 enjoy

It was the ryo equivalent of like 10million bucks or something like that the elemental nations is full of perverts so I think that's fair


	3. Chapter 3

The days blurred together and turned into months for the young Uzumaki his life was the same for the most part the only difference is he stopped caring. when villagers attempted to chase or hurt him he fought back when they overcharged him or attempted to deny him service he simply took what he wanted and a well-placed glare from him made them cower in fear his influence had increased greatly the immense amount of power shoved into him during that night made him exude an aura that made people uneasy the ones with weak wills couldn't even stand close to him long before their fear got the better of them

School was the same way he went and the kids blatantly stayed away from him the only exception being Sasuke who used him as a repellant against his fans and other obstacle's the only thing that indicated much had changed on the outside however was the crazy one eighty he did when he returned to school and started _learning _the entire class was stumped the dobe the kid who goofed off and ignored the instructors had simply sat down and read his books silently during breaks he never spoke to anyone unless he had a question about something they were learning and he never took the teachers abusive glares sitting down he returned them full force and made half of them cower while the other half simply started including him out of the _fear _that something would happen if they didn't.

Then there was the Hokage and Jiraiya two people who had on multiple occasions attempted to talk to the young boy only to be turned away with a cold shoulder and no words exchanged the only reaction they got was when they had found the money that was his and handed it to him in a scroll explaining what is was and why he didn't have it before

He had simply given them a grin that made them both uneasy before taking it and leaving the men had continued trying to get reactions out of him failing each time he would blatantly ignore them and keep doing whatever he was doing to begin with but what scared both men was his growth in the six months since the incident he was now the tallest kid in his class the opposite of before it he had been barely three foot five and now he was pushing four foot one trumping shino the previously tallest person by tree inches and he showed no signs of slowing down it seemed his body was adjusting to the power influx but it truly frightened the older man

Then there was the eating habits previously eating nothing but ramen and other small unhealthy things he had taken it upon himself to _acquire _cooking books and learned with the help of the ramen shop owners how to make a few healthy things for himself he had literally just vanished for weeks and then appeared larger than before and healthier looking he couldn't understand why but the kid was changing rapidly and with the help of his crystal ball he could find nothing at all that could be influencing him and that _truly _ frightened the older man if nobody was influencing him on the outside then maybe it was someone or _ something_ on the inside

The council had been in an uproar the huge influx of power he released had terrified the village as a whole they had called for his execution multiple times and redoubled their efforts to stunt him anyway they could but his attitude literally shut the civilian's up when they met him first hand weeks later one of the worst was a shopkeeper he had used an exploding tag on had lost a leg for trying to hit him the Hokage had a headache from that one for weeks

Sitting there contemplating all of this behind his desk a pipe hanging from his mouth idly smoke wafting through the air as his eyes were out of focus and his mind elsewhere was Sarutobi Hiruzen taking a deep inhale from his wooden pipe he removed it and emptied it contents into the small waste ben beside his desk his eyes returning to the paperwork he had on his desk as an large sigh escaped him he didn't know what to do honestly he didn't he could find no plausible solution to his issue here just then a knock sounded at his door making him straighten and look at the door fiving the okay to enter In walked his student making him relax slightly and raise an eyebrow at the man before him Jiraiya simply sighed and said in a voice that sounded defeated

"I'm going to give it one last shot old man and offer to take him out of the village for a few years to train exclusively with me maybe it will bring back some of the old him you told me about maybe he will let me explain what happened I don't know but I'm just letting you know if he accepts I'm taking him on a prolonged absence from this place and will return when it is time for his graduation if he accepts" he finished his eyes closed leaning against the wall Sarutobi simply frowned but nodded his acceptance before stating

"you're lucky your traveling rights extend to any students you take under your wing if he accepts then do so but return him when he needs to graduate hell if he stays here I'm almost positive he will be hindered but I warn you Jiraiya you may get him he has always had a soft spot for training but if you ignore him while doing this he will never give you a third chance remember that. Now go I have much work to do and so little time to finish in" he finished a sigh escaping his lips involuntarily as Jiraiya vanished in a swirl of wind leaving the office with its sole occupant lost in his own thoughts.

At the same time the conversation between student and master was taken place Naruto sat unmoving in the middle of the forest surrounding training ground sixty-four an isolated trainings ground slightly outside the village walls unused by the majority of the village due to its close proximity to the forest of death aka training ground forty four and animals would sometimes escape into it but he didn't care about that all he knew is he wanted to be alone out of the range of prying eyes but sadly that was not to be the fact as for the past thirty minutes he had felt a pair of eyes on him and to be honest it was starting to piss him off finally he had enough and his eyes opened staring back at the person who was watching him making them narrow their eyes and come out but his voice stopped them half way

"I would appreciate you leaving me alone I know I am interesting but watching me for over thirty minutes is an absurd thing to do if you want something speak now or forever hold your peace if not then please vacate the area I do not have time for peoples curiosity's to be sated" his voice was even and clipped making the person halfway out of the bushes narrow their eyes further and say in a distinctly feminine voice

"Now that is rude gaki why don't you just take a deep breath and relax a little eh?" She said with a hint of amusement while stepping out of the bushes revealing a woman in an tan trench coat with fishnet underneath chewing on a dango stick absently making Naruto raise his brow at her choice of attire until it clicked into place making him smirk and shake his head at her only causing her smile to widen considerably he took a deep breath closed his eyes again and said in his normal tone

"So Miss kunoichi may I have your name or even better a reason why you're here? I'm almost positive it's not just to watch me no matter how fascinating I am" he said his tone low and even making her smirk fall and her face to look troubled something that was not missed by the young boy who's senses were extended giving him a large view of the area and everything in it with a sonar like view.

"well I do have a reason actually gaki named Anko by the way and the gama sannin has been looking for you high and low and from the look on your face I'm assuming you don't like him much I won't pry kid but when I found you I just had to stop and watch you for a minute a kid your age shouldn't be so calm hell I remember you a little over eight months ago bouncing all over the place screaming about becoming Hokage I me-" she was suddenly cut off by the young boy who no longer had his eyes closed but instead was looking at her with a raised brow and was speaking

"look Anko-san I like you, you shoot straight and don't hold anything back and from the look on your face you don't like being interrupted but hear me out for one moment the gama sannin and the Hokage have both taken me on a wild ride of lies deceit and betrayal I don't know why but I'm going to tell you what only me the Hokage and the toad sannin know, you are in your mid-teens I'm going to shoot a guess of sixteen meaning you were old enough to comprehend the fox's attack am I correct?" she simply nodded still with an annoyed look on her face making him smirk wider

"well then the Hokage told me some things while growing up how my parents were great people and how they helped save this village but what he didn't tell me was that I was a container like a scroll holding a sword or a ten point body sealing array holing back seventy percent of your chakra increasing your reserves what he told me is he didn't know why I was hated by this village he didn't tell me I was a scapegoat for the civilians hatred malice and hard feelings what he said was that he saw me as a grandson yet our relationship was built on lies and more lies" he stopped for a moment a small bottle next to him tilted to his lips as he took a long sip before continuing Anko left in her own world for a moment was reliving her own recent betrayal from her sensei making her frown deeper

"then seven months ago I overheard a conversation between him and one of his advisers the adviser was telling him I was unstable my condition as he stated was making me mentally challenged the influx of the nine tails chakra into my system was damaging my brain and some other things that were untrue so I expected the old man to actually defend me instead he said that it was a small price to pay to have us on their side it disgusts me" he stated heatedly emotion leaking through only for a moment then his face to go back to impassive moments later

Anko simply stared at him a moment before she launched a kunai at a tree behind him making a man jump from it and land next to Naruto who didn't even open his eyes and kept taking deep breaths calming himself after his tirade he was not one for long explanations he just wanted to be left alone yet now he had two people here to annoy him with a sigh and without opening his eyes he said

"look Anko-san as much as it was nice speaking with you I just want to be alone and as for you pervy sage I would thank you to leave I have no words for you" he stated simply before taking another deep breath and relaxing his body however it didn't work as Jiraiya placed his hand on the young man's shoulder causing him to stiffen and throw his shoulder back knocking the hand off of him before he jumped to his feet and launched a kick at the older nin only for it to be caught effortlessly and pushed up knocking him off balance and causing him to stumble only to be caught by Anko and steadied

"Don't touch me old man" the words were spoken with such venom it made the sannin flinch and sigh but he suddenly perked up and smiled at the young kid making him and oddly enough the woman with him narrow their eyes at him this made him raise an eyebrow but he continued anyways

"look kid I know you won't speak to me but let me explain myself I will even show you proof then I have an offer to make you, you can keep ignoring your problems forever but in the end you will never get the answers you want from what I overheard the old man said some things that hurt you but what have I don't to you that was wrong besides not know who you were?"

His sentence ended with Naruto narrowing his eyes further racking his mind for something to blame him for but an voice from his head stopped him

"**kit hear him out, honestly what's the worst thing that can happen?" **she stated simply "**plus you never have mentioned him really the only thing he did was not come around like he should have and there may even be a good reason for that you never know kit let's hear what he has to say and then see what this offer is" **another simply statement making Naruto grumble under his breath but he listened to her and sighed heavily before nodding making Jiraiya's smile widen considerably

"Okay kid here is a few scrolls given to me by. Well let's say by an outside agent in this village attempting to keep me away as long as possible I know you can read I have seen you do it so there is what I will call subject one submitted as evidence you see while I was on my vacation from the village after the foxes attack I planned on returning in a few months but while out I received a new mission and then another and another in fact I have been on one mission after another for the past seven and a half years always a lead coming up that I would follow blindly while getting fake updated on you from the same agent in this village sadly I have not found this guy yet because he is a slippery fucker" He stated with a grimace as his eyes became unfocused for a moment staring out into nothing then he was back full force grinning and speaking

"anyways I came back after what happened a few months ago the large influx of power that was expelled in one moment scared sensei into calling me back and I am assuming the outside agent was scared as well because he didn't intervene when I returned however and I heard the village speak of you I started to doubt the reports I was receiving then I saw your eyes and I knew it was all fabricated all of it the reports that is but I assumed sensei did it so I confronted him turns out he was not the one the money I sent you after every successful book sale was not getting to you and the amount it was quite high so what more than to investigate and we found it all of it untouched the scrolls stacked in a corner of an abandoned safe house near the tower whoever was trying to steal it was not authorized to unseal classified documentation apparently and must have been trying to gain access through their background tactics" here he stopped and made sure that the kid was still listening and to his surprise he was paying rapt attention leaning against a tree with Anko beside him also paying attention hiding his surprise he continued

"so yes I am your godfather I was appointed by your father to be so before his death but you have to know kid I can't deny an s class mission it is not permitted and if I would have attempted to hold up images he would have had to make an example of me in my mind at least I didn't know it was fake if I had known I would have been here trust me not a day went by I didn't think about ya kid not a single one"

He finished his explanation up by kneeling on the ground and bowing his head to the younger kid shocking Anko out of her state of passiveness her mouth open in shock she turned to see Naruto staring at the older man with eyebrow raised while he turned his attention to the scrolls he was handed reading through the notes quietly a few moments before chucking slightly

"The handwriting is almost perfect and the reason I say almost is because of the small slip up they made in a few spots here" he gestured idly to a few points on the paper making Jiraiya come over and glance at them too furrowing his brow "but the issue I have with them is the smudge marks I have seen the old man do paperwork a thousand times when I was bored and wanted free ramen I would hang out in the tower with him until he was finished sometimes even letting him show me how to file them for future reference these smudges would mean he was left handed and drug his hand softly across the ink while writing making small smudges and the entire work is so well crafted I would say he had to be one of those red eyed bastards across town" when he was finished he tossed the paper back to Jiraiya and shrugged "but I honestly don't care what was that offer you were talking about I will hear it and decide from there what to do"

Jiraiya stared open mouthed alongside Anko who didn't expect that both of them glanced at one another before Jiraiya grinned and pocketed the scrolls "well kid I was going to offer you a chance to travel and train with me for a bit you may not like me much but I am one of the strongest ninja ever to leave this village" he stated proudly his chest sticking out and thumb thumping it Naruto simply raised both brows in surprise at this he had said "_travel_ and train meaning he would leave the village and the fox's earlier statement was true he had nothing truly against the older man in front of him he was just bitter that he ignored him all his life a problem that now had an reason behind it with a deep sigh he looked inward and said "what do you think kyuu-chan?' The fox growled at the nickname making Naruto smirk a bit but she answered nonetheless

"**well brat there are many things I can say to this but the main one I should say is you don't want to go you need to go I can teach you a lot of things moves to use with my chakra and even a little hand to hand I can inform you of everything there is to know about the stone in your pocket hell I can even teach you things I have learned over the years but I cannot teach you any ninjutsu I know no taijutsu styles and I know very little of fuuinjutsu in all my years of life so many things have been built and fallen that I never bothered to sit and learn them my power was always enough so you go and I can train you while you sleep you practice in your time off from his training and he trains you in everything he wants to it's a win win situation as long as you can handle the company"**

Naruto took a deep breath after her words and started to think on them she made sense he needed instruction on every area and she could only teach him in a few the village would take every opportunity to stunt his growth physically and mentally that Jiraiya could help him with he was smart he read a lot of books but he was not a genius by any means

Then there was the fact that he didn't lie he was a boastful bastard but he was also a sannin he was far from weak he was a legend in his own right for his exploits in previous wars earning him the title of gallant the only downside to the entire position of this was the company a person Naruto was still angry at making him sigh as his hand found its way inside his pocket and holding the stone tight its pulsing sending small bursts of relief through him each time with a deep breath he nodded

"fine old man when do we leave and for how long?" he asked not really paying attention anymore to lost in his mind but he did manage to catch a quick 'in the morning at seven' from the perverted sannin with a nod and a wave at Anko he walked from the clearing not really paying attention when the two adults started speaking to one another

On his way home he stepped inside a small ninja supply store the owner went to tell him something but Naruto simply looked at him with uncaring eyes before grabbing a few small sealing scrolls from the window display tossing a few crumpled bills on the counter and leaving to go and pack his apartment

Anko who was talking to Jiraiya was shocked to say the least a sannin was offering to train a kid not to mention he was the boys godfather and apparently his father had named him so meaning he had a close relationship with the man so Naruto as she had learned his name was seemed to be more important than she had assumed the nine tails may have been in him but the kid well he was a kid she had seen it the same eyes she held anger sadness and most of all loneliness it made her frown deepen

"So that was the fox's container huh? Seems like a good kid lonely but good he is withdrawing himself to keep himself from being hurt anymore I have seen that a lot" Anko stated plainly her frown never leaving her face making Jiraiya frown as well

"yeah the kids good but the anger he has is dangerous it's one of the reasons I'm trying to get him back on my side if I can get him to let some of that go… if I can get him to let some of that anger go then he can be one of if not the best ninja ever to be produced from this village and I am going to do my damndest to try" Jiraiya stated proudly making Anko's frown deepen again

"How?" she stated simply making Jiraiya blink and tilt his head slightly in thought a few scenarios went through his mind but he could really think of none that stuck and it hit him he had no idea the kid was an enigma he knew almost nothing about him and while he had been betrayed by his former teammate he had others to fall back onto when it happened the kid had nobody but himself at the moment he needed someone more. But the question was who and how to bring them his thoughts suddenly stopped when his eyes met Anko's eyes with that he grinned "how about you Anko-chan want to come and travel with little ol me and the gaki?" he had a wide grin on his face as he asked/told her she was coming she blinked twice before shrugging "clear it with hokage-sama and I'm in" she stated simply before sashaying off in the same direction as Naruto went making Jiraiya's grin wider

"hehehe some eye candy on our trip thank you kami!" and with those parting words he vanished in a flicker of water and leaves

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-across town*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Naruto walked into his apartment and started gathering items and stacking them on his bed idly his mind was elsewhere thinking about what lie ahead stories from the old man and kyu had informed him of a lot of what happened before she was sealed a long time ago the outside world seemed interesting in a way body's of water so large the other side is useable waves coming to and fro to sanded beaches with no explanation on the how mountains that touched the clouds something kyu said was not actually as impressive as it seemed apparently clouds weren't solid but he didn't care he still wanted to touch them clouds one day

His mind came to a sudden halt as there was a presence behind him with a kunai slicing his cheek in one quick fluid motion making him stiffen up only to shiver as something warm and wet slowly touched the same spot and moved up once a second shiver ran through him at the sensation before he got his Barings and went slack in her grip causing her to tense for a moment a moment he used to slip from her grip and launch a sloppy kick at the attacker making her jump back and grin at him widely licking her lips

"you taste good gaki top three defiantly" she stated chirpily making Naruto shiver again and stare at her wide eyed a few things went through his mind until he settled on suspicion  
"what do you want and how did you get in my house lady there are seals on the door and both windows" he stated it with a hint of suspicion in his voice making her grin wider than before until she realized he was serious and shrugged  
"the door was cracked a bit so I just pushed it open rookie mistake gaki!" another cherry reply from the overly energetic girl making Naruto sigh and shake his head "as a lazy bastard I know would say Anko-san you are a troublesome woman"

With those parting words he went back to stacking clothing and other essential items on his bed and then taking a scroll and sealing them in it then repeating the process with different items making Anko raise a brow in curiosity

"Gaki why are you taking everything with you? I don't understand" the question went unanswered however as he continued sealing everything besides the bed leaving it to sleep on Anko got annoyed not being answered and pulled him back by his neck and started furiously rubbing her knuckles on his scalp getting loud protests from the small boy

"ANKO SAN LET ME GO YOU CRASY BITCH!" the shout went unreturned as she just increased the intensity of her assault then stopping suddenly and whispering

"I'm coming along on that trip gaki so get used to me" with that she vanished in a swirl of leaved dirtying his living room and making him pale at her words in his head a certain fox was laughing her ass off at his predicament before stopping and saying **"anyways brat get in here I'm going to introduce you to one of the last souls in the stone there are only three left but this one is special and I think he may be able to help us"**

The statement ended with her severing the connection to him the uncomfortable feeling he got when she did that hit him full force making him feel like he was missing something and making him feel slightly cold with a shrug he laid on his bed right before slipping into his mind to see the fox sitting cross legged talking to a man

He was middle aged and balding the top of his head was void of hair while the side and back grew it fine what remained of his hair was pulled into a small ponytail in the back a fine silk robe was adorned on him with an large open leather jerkin over it for what looked to be slight protection a long blade rested across his lap handle and sheath solid white while the guard was in the shape of a four sided star almost like a shuriken with red tips a small tassel hung from the end hanging just a breath above the floor he was sitting on his posture was straight and strong shoulders set and eyes hard as they turned to him to see who was entering the place he was speaking almost as if he was _above _him it slightly unnerved the small boy who turned to kyu a moment later with a small grin

"heya kyu who's the old ugly guy?" he said in a chipper tone making her eyes widen and the mans to narrow dangerously before she giggled and then laughed outright as the older man started slowly drawing his blade that is until kyuubi grabbed it and made it vanish a second later

"**kit this is Oda Nobunaga a little over five hundred years ago he was should I say a leader of the ninja world but back then it focused less on chakra and more on stealth and deceit he was a renowned swordsman and general known for being head of his forces at every battle over his reign of fifteen years he had started a program to unite japan but he died young in life on the battlefield when he faced off against a follower of mine who was sent to challenge him for authority of the castle he carried my stone not knowing what it was thinking it brought luck over the years he gained so many souls from battlefields that I could have manifested thirty to forty times and had plenty left to do some tricks I showed you but the wounds sustained in the battle claimed him on his ride back to his capitol and he was absorbed into the stone were he has sat since sometimes I call him for conversations he is quite knowledgeable on battle tactics and politics not to mention swordplay I am thinking he may be of some use to your training then again calling him old could be a bad idea" **she finished with a giggle making Naruto raise an eyebrow and hold his hand out to the other man making him raise an eyebrow at the gesture

"Listen child." He stated plainly his voice slightly rasped and low "I do not touch other people's hands unless I know and respect them I do not know nor respect you so take your hand away from my face before I remove it from your body. Now she said something about training I could yes but I don't think I will not unless I have a reason so tell me boy what is my reason what do you have that others did not? Show me and I will consider your proposal"

He finished as a small cup appeared before him steaming hot making him slowly take it in his hands and sip from it while keeping his eyes locked on Naruto's who simply stared back at him silently a moment contemplating his answer he had nothing truly to bring to the table and he would be damned if he bowed to this man so that left one option

The world around them warped and wavered a moment before the fox and oda were watching a scene play in real time Naruto was missing from the scape as the scene played a short kid running through an alley dull sounds in the background closing in fact the kids eyes darted left and right rapidly until they settled on a small door that was slightly cracked to his left he dived for it and slammed it behind him

A moment later a sound was heard from his left they turned rapidly and saw a flash then their sight was blurred and pain surged through them both people watching could feel it run through them making one grit his teeth and the other narrow her eyes the vision returned and they saw some red tint his vision on one side the small hands of the person came away from their face showing blood they looked up and there stood a woman she snarled down at him then said "get out of here demon I don't associate with your kind!"

In her hand there was a bat made from iron held and poised to strike her snarl deepened then she struck a second blow rocked the small body of the kid sending them stumbling back a step then another hit him in his side he went to cry out only for a kick to connect with his stomach knocking the air from his lungs then while still winded she tossed the small body from her shop landing in the center of the alley from before the people who had been chasing had caught up the one in front a man with long blond hair was the ringleader and gave him no time to recover from his blows instantly kicking him in the chin and then he saw no more but he felt it all both were hit with pain the man grit hit teeth again and grunted while kyuu simply growled and then the room was back to white and Naruto stood there in front of them eyes closed but his head was held high

"so you saw one of the days I lived before six months ago this was a daily thing thanks to kyuu here my body heals almost impossibly fast so I was always discharged same day or next day and the bad part is the healing gets better after every injury I am not going to bow to you sir I am not going to beg you I am not even going to ask you if you don't like me then get the fuck out of here because we have no need of your assistance I did not come in here for your anger your ego nor your strength I don't need it, it would be appreciated but it is not needed I could care less about who you are what you did while alive or how you died the past is exactly that the past I learn what I can from it and I move forward a pretty fox one told me that so I said my piece let me hear yours or see you go"

She statement was simple strong and to the point oda raised an eyebrow and in a second a sword appeared in his hand and he struck faster than Naruto could blink but what neither he nor the fox was expecting was a large blue blade almost identical to his to appear and block it midstride inches from his cheek oda who was watching closely was both surprised and fascinated a child no older than eight just took his fastest draw and didn't flinch or take a step back his eyes remained locked and posture steady through the entire fiasco that made the former leader of japan grin wickedly and nod "I like you kid not many people have the stones to say things like that to my face the sword was a nice touch don't know how you got it up in time but it was a nice touch we shall see what you are willing to learn wont we?" and with that he grinned before vanishing in a wisp of smoke leaving Naruto and a grinning kyuubi behind "**well kit I think that was a yes for the training! Now onto tonight's torture! Today's training! DODGE!" **

**Hey so yeah the guy who normally adds punctuation was too busy smoking crack and fucking strippers to do so this time anyone wanna help a dude out? :D oh and sorry for the wait n whatnot was busy being busy **


End file.
